Battleground of the Brave
by Frozen Meatballs
Summary: One march; one enemy; 78,000 lives at stake. However, history books seem to forget the other two. The Bataan Death March in the eyes of two nations. Oneshot.


Edit 11/28/14: Omitted a historical inaccuracy, which is anything associated with the word "shot". A review from Time Traverser pointed out that the Japanese did not shoot the prisoners because "they felt that 'subhumans' weren't worth the bullets it would take." Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and in no way do I intend to disrespect anyone in the making of this story. Its only purpose is to inform and commemorate those who dies in this dark moment of Philippine History. Also, this is unbeta'd so… I beg forgiveness for any grammatical errors (or any other mistakes) since English is not my main language.

* * *

BATTLEGROUND OF THE BRAVE

By: Frozen Meatballs

One march; one enemy; 78,000 lives at stake. However, history books seem to forget the other two.

The Bataan Death March in the eyes of two nations.

* * *

0

Lupang Mapalad,

Ng mutya ng silangan

Bayang kasuyo,

Ng sangkalikasan.

Land that is blessed

that is the Pearl of the East.

Nation in union.

with the whole of nature

.

March 13, 1942

Corregidor, Philippines

.

''Amerika''

_Would you leave me alone and worthless?_

''Yeah?''

_Are you really willing to aid such a weak nation like me?_

"I heard the General left two days ago"

_Is this a sign that you will abandon me?_

"Yes, he did."

_It must be._

"To where?"

_To my darkest fear._

"To our brother down under."

_Just another puppet and its puppeteer._

"I see but, wouldn't that make my land easier for Japan to subjugate?"

_Then be thrown away or be given to another._

"I shall return"

_Hope?_

"..."

_Please._

_"_It is the General's sworn promise. Not only to the Philippines, but to the land of the United States of America as well. Do have faith, my friend. Besides, it would take more than those Nazi and Kamikaze bastards to take me down like a dog."

_Faith_

_"_Apologies. What of USAFFE now?"

_Give it..._

_"_Now led by my good man, Jonathan Wainwright."

_...to my people_

_"_Maraming salamat Amerika. I am forever indebted."

_...to me_

The Phiippines bowed down his head and left the room.

_In this war, I must..._

_"_Inggatan tayo ng Diyos."

_...hope for the best._

.

April 9, 1942

Mariveles, Bataan, Phillipines

.

1

"How many conquerors have you had, Amerika?"

"Just one. You had two, right? Spain and err, me."

"Three now."

"Oh"

"I'm not saying that I'm happy to be taken as captive but isn't this marching rather unorganized"

"Apparently, Kiku's men were unprepared for the number of pri- soldiers here. Tsk, as expected from that bloodthirsty bastard to think more of the blood than water.

"Shut up and walk or say hello to my bayonet!" a Japanese soldier boomed at them in his language at the two nations as he pointed his weapon.

Neither nation understood but need not to learn the language just to understand his message. _They'd rather not listen._

Neither nation knew just how many of their people were leered and killed. _They'd rather not know._

Neither nation knew how many of their soldiers have fallen to the heat and exhaustion even if it was just the start of the march. _They'd rather not see._

Neither nation knew how long the distance of torment they have endured and will endure. _They'd rather not count._

But both knew that they had to march. For their selves, their government and most specially, their people. By the looks of it, it was the only thing their captor wanted them do.

If their people were to face this kind of fate then they would do.

.

2

Buhay at yaman;

Ng kapilipinuhan;

Kuha't bawi,

Sa banyagang kamay.

The life and riches

Of the Filipino people

Taken and reclaimed

From foreign hands

.

"Damn it. It has been a few hours since this nightmare but not even a single drop of water has been given to our men!"

"I didn't know Kiku's government can be this inhumane..."

"..."

"Amerika, look!"

"...what?"

"Diyos ko."

"Don't tell me they-"

America stopped from his tracks and pled at the sight shown to him. A Japanese soldier pointed his bayonet at one of the Americans, forcing him to walk and led him to a nearby wallow. The enemy banged the wooden end of his bayonet at the American's back, making him stumble down near the muddy wallow. The Japanese made a grunting sound that made him look up.

America held his breath at what he was witnessing. He was fighting his urge to beat the daylights out of this Japanese man harassing his soldier. Philippines sensed his anger and squeezed America's arm in an attempt to stop him as thing would only become worse if he charged without thinking. Another Japanese soldier pushed them hard and shouted in broken English that they continue to march or they'll be stabbed,

The American soldier looked up from the ground and saw the Japanese make a gesture that told him to drink from the wallow. His eyes widened in disgust and he swiftly shook his head as he refused to comply with the filthy order. The Japanese scowled in annoyance and pointed the bayonet again, dangerously close to the captive's face. Not anymore wanting to anger his captor, the poor American soldier balanced himself with his knees and elbows then bent his head to drink.

From the corner of their eyes, the nations continued to watch.

America also wanted to cry.

3

"How many hours had it been when we started this madness?"

"I think the proper question would be 'How many days?' yes?" _Ilan nga ba?_

America simply sighed at his ally as they continued to walk. The people they passed by ignored their unending walk for fear for their lives .He couldn't blame them. He would have thought of them as cowards but, he did not. They were mere civilians; mere victims of this war. Tormented by their past and present.

_They wish for it to remain as that and not to continue on with their children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on._

He looked over his surrounding of this foreign, Asian land; the other side of his own. Overlooking the cries and suffering that drowned the place, it was quiet.

_Too quiet…_

…_and beautiful. Too bad it got tainted. This land must be cleansed._

In front of him, a soldier of his ally had fallen. To his death or unconsciousness, he doesn't know. Before he could react or even exhale, the man was kicked away and stabbed by the enemy. No second thought; no hesitation. A message from the Japanese that there was no room for exhaustion and all they needed to do was march on or reach the same end.

The Philippines simply looked.

The pain in his eyes very much obvious.

4

Sa iyong langit, bundok,

batis, dagat na pinalupig;

Nailibing na ang karimlan,

Ng kahapong pagtitiis.

In Thy skies, mountains

springs, seas that were invaded

Buried already is the darkness

Of yesterday's suffering

.

April 1942

Balanga, Bataan, Philippiness

.

"Amerikan"

"..."

"AMERIKAN"

"Whaaaaaat?! You gonna bayonet me?!"

"You bandage herp Piripino."

"Huh?"

The Japanese threw a small box at him to America's surprise. He raised a brow at the Japanese man which was responded by the tip of a bayonet near his throat. America went backward and picked up the box from the ground and opened it. The Philippines approached America to know what was happening.

"You herp." the Japanese repeated again in his broken English as he pointed a finger at an injured Filipino sitting on the ground while being guarded to prevent him from escaping.

"I believe that's a first aid kit and he wants you to treat my injured soldier"

America looked at the Philippines and nodded. He approached the injured Filipino then asked him a few questions about any broken bones, other injuries or where it hurts.

"Well, it seems that a little of humanity has finally grasped their kamikaze hearts hehe."

He opened the box. The only contents was a gauze and a few balls of cotton

_...or maybe not_

.

5

"Amerika"

"….."

"….."

"I think our number has now decreased to 2/3 of our number from the first day of marching."

"…"

"CARRY BODY DEAD!" A Japanese soldier shouted then pulled them out of the line. Another Japanese soldier ungracefully pushed America and Philippines to move faster as they were being led by the soldier who shouted at them.

They went to a mountain of bodies piled up at a corner. America's heart fell when he saw all those corpse simply thrown on the pile especially when recognition dawned at him while looking at the dead American soldiers. The Philippines felt the same.

The Japanese threw at them a large cloth and a long tree branch then pointed his bayonet at a pair of Filipino soldiers setting down the cloth on the ground and placed two bodies on it before tying each corner of the cloth to the end of the branch. The pair then carried the bodies and went back to the marching line.

The enemy swung their bayonet dangerously close to the nations' faces and they assumed that their enemy wanted them to do the same. The Philippines set down the cloth while America begrudgingly carried the corpse of an American soldier then carefully laid it down. The Asian nation did the same but with his own soldier and when both were finished, they went back to their line.

Keeping in mind that they are determined to survive this even for just the families of the two bodies they were carrying.

6

Sakit at luha, hirap

Sisa at sumpa sa pagaamis;

ay wala nang lahat at naligtas

Sa ibig manlupit

Pain and tears, hardship,

Difficulty and curse oppression

Are all gone and we are saved

From those who wish to be cruel

.

'Where the hell are these Japs taking us?!"

"A lot of our men are slowly dying by the minute."

"I don't need to be reminded by that, Philippines."

"I feel horrible that we didn't do our best to prevent this but, we have to be strong."

"And you think I don't?"

"…"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I j-just feel really bad of all the death surrounding us."

"It's alright Amerika."

"I am supposed to be used to all these madness. I feel so weak now when most of my life, I knew I was strong."

"But Amerika, you are strong."

"I am starting to think that it was more of an act of mine."

"Amerika, if you can act strong then you really are strong. Not that I'm saying that your strength is false but you know, it takes more strength to pretend and lie than to be truthful to others."

"Thanks Philippines"

"Of course"

America gave Philippines a small yet meaningful smile and looked back their route. He thought back to all the wars he participated in, from his struggle to be free from England up to this day as he watched his men march to snip the thin thread separating life and death. From afar, the sound of engine suddenly clouded his thoughts. America turned around and saw several trucks driving over those who succumbed to fatigue and in a few moments, to their deaths. Slashing of blades and cries of despair can also be heard in the vicinity but he went back to his musings. He need not to turn around and see those weak ones be stabbed to meet their end.

_The death of our gallant soldier shall not be in vain._

.

7

"Yanno, some fifty years before I, well, freed you from Spain, I also dealt with some of the Japanese government's stubbornness."

"And Japan?"

"He was more of a shy type. I mean, after isolating yourself for a very long time, you're sure to be somewhat xenophobic as he was."

"Ah."

"He was actually kind of welcoming when he finally warmed up to my presence. I wish I could say the same with his leaders, though. It was in 1853 when me and Commodore Perry sailed to Edo—modern Tokyo—and seriously, he had to deliver the letter with a threat just for them to open their port!"

"You're telling me this, why?"

"Because from my brief stay in Japan before Perry died in 1858, I have concluded that the Japanese culture reflected the view that any warrior who surrendered had no honor; thus was to be stripped away from humanity."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and you know how our soldiers were being bayoneted when they fall down to fatigue, yeah?"

"But that's not fair! Our men, we in general, are not their definition of warriors! Because of what you said about their twisted culture, I have a feeling that those Japanese felt as if they were dealing with us like—"

The Philippines was cut from his rant when America pulled him to make them march faster. He made a questioning look at America but then blond man made an alibi to distract his Asian friend. The Philippines shrugged and decided not to question him anymore. America sighed in relief and continued to tell his misadventures in Japan, all the while peeking behind his ally and see a Filipino's body be dragged away after being beheaded by a Japanese who was practicing his samurai sword. The head kicked somewhere to its eternal grave.

"…_subhumans and animals."_ America finished the Philippines sentence to himself.

8

Hayo't magdiwang

lahi kong minamahal

Iyong watawat

Ang siyang tanglaw

Come, let us celebrate

My beloved race

Thy flag shall be

Our guiding light.

.

May 1942

San Fernando, Pampanga

Philippines

.

"My feet are killing me."

"I feel the same way too Amerika."

"We are nearing our destination, fellow soldiers. I am glad you survived this."

America and Philippines looked at where the voice came from and saw a Filipino soldier in his mid-forties smiling weakly at them.

"A few more steps gentlemen. Pilipino, nakakaintindi ka ng Ingles?" (Filipino, do you understand English?)

"Opo. How did you know that were are near?" (Opo = Respectful way of saying yes.)

"Look there. The soldiers has sopped walking and the Japanese are piling up the soldiers who survived from the dead ones. My name is Ferdinand Marcos, by the way."

"Emilio Del Pilar"

"Alfred F. Jones! Sir, have you an idea of our whereabouts?"

"I'm afraid, I don't have an answer to your question, lad."

"San Fernando, Pampanga."

Their new found acquaintance and America looked at the Philippines who was looking at something from the horizon. The Japanese soldiers shouted more of what seemed like profane words in an attempt to make the prisoners move faster.

"Trains, huh. Seems that we've got a longer way to go."

"I think I'll worry more about how they expect us all to fit in those trains."

_Or what hellhole those trains will take us._

_._

9

"I don't think I can breathe in that thing."

"I personally believe that that moving steel contraption of some sort designed by the devil himself is specifically made to torture prisoners."

"I've seen one of those. Apparently, it's called a box train. Its capacity is 20,000 people but it seems that the Japanese are low on budget and would have no choice but to cram approximately 25,000 soldiers there."

"Diyos ko! They're doing this on purpose!"

"Look, they're closing the first box train."

"How come the number of prisoners increased?"

"Perhaps, they came from the other provinces occupied by the Japanese?"

"Ginoong Ferdinand"

"Bakit?" (Why?)

"Sa tingin ko, hindi lamang po 25,000 na katao ang nasa loob nun." (I think, there are not only 25,000 people inside that.)

"Wag naman sana iho." (Please let it not be true.)

10

At kung sakaling ikaw

Ay muling pagbantaan

Aming bangkay

Siyang hahadlang

And should Thou be

Once more threatened

Our corpse shall

Block the way

.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Mga demonyo kayong mga hapon! Palabasin niyo kami ditto!" (You demon Japanese! Release us!)

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Iho, kumalma ka. Walang magagawa ang iyong pagwawala sa loob. Kahit ilang ulit mo pang hampasin ang dingding, di ka nila maririnig." (Boy, calm down. Nothing will happen with your running amok inside. Even if you continuously hit the wall, they will not hear you.)

_They also don't care._

"Manahimik ka! Ikaw ay marami nang nagawa kaya ganyan ka magsalita at pwede nang mamatay. Kami naman ay wala pa at maraming pang pangarap sa buhay!" (Shut up! You have done many things in life now that's why you talk like that and may die now. We, on the other hand, still have many dreams in life.)

"Oo nga!" (I agree)

"Ferdinand, please. Ignore them. They are weak and angry. You cannot blame them."

"But Emilio—"

"Putang ina! Nag-iingles kayo ng mga Amerikano?! Mga Pilipino tayo! Ang dapat nating gamitin ay ang sarili nating wika, hindi nang kung sinu-sinong dayuhan lamang! Kung tutuusin, sila ang may kasalanan kung bakit tayo sinasakop ng mga Hapon! Sila dapat ang makaranas nito!" (Whore mother! You people are speaking English of the Americans?! We are Filipinos! What we should use is our own language and not of those foreigners! After all, they are at fault as to why the Japanese conquered us! They are the ones who should suffer this!)

"Sundalo! Ano ang karapatan mo para i-puta ang isang ina?!" (Soldier! What right have you got to call a mother a whore?!)

"Ferdinand, I really don't understand anything but just leave them be, okay?"

America gave Ferdinand a tired smile after he interjected at the argument with the Filipino soldiers. Ferdinand compiled and squeezed between the remaining spaces there is to go to the side of the Philippines which angered the soldiers. He forcefully made his way from the train walls to America and punched him on the jaw. Chaos struck and it made a domino effect that some Filipino soldiers that still had enough strength released their stress at America and started to beat him.

Philippine's eyes widened in surprise at what was happening. He tried to stop those people from beating America but the soldier who started all these ordered the others to pin him and Ferdinand, for being "supporters of the west", to the walls and have their own torment of beatings. America tried to fight back but the space was too small and he didn't want to hurt his ally's men. Blood came gushing from several parts of his body and he could feel his consciousness slowly seethe away. The blond nation squinted his eyes and saw some Americans have their own brawl. After a few moments, the train wheels started to screech loudly and their ride went to an abrupt halt.

They stopped on their tracks as the steel door opened. Some soldiers who died in the middle of the travel fell down from the train that made one Japanese soldier outside move backward and kick it. One of the men though was unfazed. That particular man spoke.

"Salutations. I am General Masaharu Homma. Welcome to Capas, Tarlac. From here, all of you shall march another 9 miles to your final destination at Camp O'Donell. Enjoy your stay."

.

Ang mamatay ng dahil sayo.

.

FIN

* * *

Notes:

Uhm, this is a long one but to read this is necessary especially if you aren't a Filipino or isn't aware of this tragedy. Some of the translations aren't all literally their English counterparts but they mean something like those stated.

The Bataan Death March is one of the most tragic parts of Philippine-American History that is continued to be commemorated to this day on here in the Philippines on the 9th of April as the Bataan Day or Araw ng Kagitingan (Day of Valor). Filipino, Chinese-Filipino and American soldiers were forced to walk under the scorching heat of the sun from Mariveles, Bataan to San Fernando, Pampanga while being starved, abused, beaten to death or used as target practices.

The words at the start of every other part are from the 1943 version of the Philippine National Anthem, Lupang Hinirang, except the "Ang mamatay ng dahil sayo." Which is from the present one we use. It means 'to die for your cause". The human name of Philippines OC. Emilio Del Pilar, is from the first name of the first Philippine president, Emilio Aguinaldo, and one of the youngest generals of the Philippines, Gregorio Del Pilar. Also, it is the OC name of the Facebook page of the male Filipino OC.

0 - The General mentioned is Douglas MacArthur. He was the leader of the USSAFE or United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe base in the Philippines before he was replaced when he escaped in Australia.

1 – April 9, 1942, the start of the marching of over 60-80,000 Filipino and American soldiers from Mariveles, Bataan going north to San Fernando Pampanga.

Maraming Salamat – Thank you very much. Ingatan tayo ng Diyos – God take care of us.

2 – During the first three days of the march, prisoners were given no food so they were forced to drink the water found on wallows they passed.

3 – Prisoners were not allowed to take a break from marching and thus, was physically assaulted by the Japanese soldiers once they did otherwise.

4 – Due to the lack of proper hygiene and poor condition of the places they passed, the prisoners got various wounds and illnesses that the Japanese did not tend to so they just left the US Medical team take care of them with few or no medical supplies at all.

5 – This scene was inspired from an image from my History book of two Filipino soldiers carrying bodies same as the description.

7- America's story is the Treaty of Kanagawa where the Japanese finally opened their ports to allow the Americans to enter Japan for trade under the command of Commodore Matthew Perry in which he had to threaten the government to allow them to enter.

"Those who fell were bayoneted. Some of those who fell were beheaded by Japanese officers who were practicing with their samurai swords from horseback. The Japanese culture at that time reflected the view that any warrior who surrendered had no honor; thus was not to be treated like a human being. Thus they were not committing crimes against human beings.[...] The Japanese soldiers at that time [...] felt they were dealing with subhumans and animals." - U.S. Congressional Representative Dana Rohrabacher, June 2001

8 - 9 – The soldiers arrived on San Fernando, Pampanga where they were made to ride box trains with only the capacity of 20,000 but, the ratio between box trains and prisoners were not proportional so they forced more people in it.

Ferdinand Marcos is one of the notable survivors of the Bataan Death March (according to Wikipedia). I chose him since for me he is the _most _famous figure present in the list because he became one of the presidents of the Republic of the Philippines from (1965-1986, president with the longest term) who declared Martial Law (another dark moment in Philippine history) and became somewhat of a dictator.

10 – From San Fernando, they went north to Capas. More people died inside the box trains due to suffocation and panic of the prisoners. I'm not exactly sure if they really were greeted by Masaharu Homma when they reached Capas but since he was the one responsible for the Death March, I had to mention him in this part was the one I deemed proper scene to show him.

God, thank you for reading if someone did. Review please?


End file.
